


Desire for Passion

by cosmicpenguinn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Camboy Keith (Voltron), Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Professor Shiro (Voltron), Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, author knows nothing about college and majors but tries her best for fanfiction, camshow, cum plug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpenguinn/pseuds/cosmicpenguinn
Summary: “Cherry.xo is live.”Shiro stumbles onto the profile entirely on accident. Well, not entirely. Hewaslooking for a way to de-stress, but it wasn’t supposed to go this far. He just wanted some relief; after a long, hard day of grading papers and putting together assignments for his students, who could blame him.However, looking up porn was probably not the best way for a professor to de-stress. Still, he’s only human, so he continues on.





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this](https://twitter.com/cosmicpenguinn/status/1092876179714002951) thread i wrote on twitter!!
> 
> sCReams i'm so sorry it took so long for me to finally get started with making this a fic!! and it's only the beginning so nothing too exciting happens yet ;w; but i promise the next chapter will be out sooner and it'll definitely be longer! thank you for your patience and i hope you enjoy!! <333

**_“Cherry.xo is live.”_ **

  


Shiro stumbles onto the profile entirely on accident. Well, not entirely. He _was_ looking for a way to de-stress, but it wasn’t supposed to go this far. He just wanted some relief; after a long, hard day of grading papers and putting together assignments for his students, who could blame him.

  


However, looking up porn was probably not the best way for a professor to de-stress. Still, he’s only human, so he continues on.

  


Shiro’s laying in his bed, tangled up in blankets and wearing nothing except his boxers - He preferred sleeping with layers of blankets rather than layers of clothing. He starts with the videos that come up first after putting in the website. Nothing catches his eye, so he puts in more specific tags. Anal, twink, toys, whatever comes to mind first. He scrolls down a bit and is about to give up altogether. That is, until _he_ catches his eyes.

  


The title reads ‘twink stuffs his ass with anal beads’ and Shiro feels that it does no justice to him whatsoever. He’s not just another twink, he’s absolutely _gorgeous_ in every way possible. Thick, messy black hair that falls over his naked shoulders. Deep violet eyes swallowed up by his pupils, hungry to be filled. Plump, pink lips covered in cherry red lipstick. Just the sight of him makes Shiro’s mouth water.

  


He clicks on the video, and he’s immediately drawn in, the rest of the world lost to him as he watches video after video. He loses count after video number ten and orgasm number five, but he can’t find it in him to care. Shiro’s already addicted in just one night. He can’t resist going to his profile and he discovers that he goes by Cherry. Shiro thinks it suits him, seeing how he seems to be dolled up in red lipstick in almost every video. 

  


Just before Shiro is about to click off the profile, that’s when the notification comes up that Cherry is live. He swallows.

  


The smart, logical, morally-right thing to do would be to click off the website as a whole and forget about everything that happened tonight. He’s a professor, for God’s sake, he shouldn’t be watching so much porn and getting so hooked on it, even if he is human. But then Shiro gets another look at Cherry’s profile picture, that messy black hair and those cherry red lips, and he can’t look away, can’t click away. He gives in to his desires.

  


Just this one time, Shiro thinks to himself as he clicks on the link, and then this will never, _never_ happen again.

  


Once the page loads, Shiro is greeted by the cutie sitting on his bed, carefully applying red lipstick, a shade darker than his usual cherry red lipsticks. He’s dressed in a translucent red and black babydoll lingerie set, framing all of his curves and making him look absolutely delicious. Shiro glances at the chatroom and can see he’s not the only one who thinks so.

  


_“Good evening, my loves,”_ Cherry smiles to the camera, _“You’re all here so quickly, at this rate it won’t be much longer until we get the show started.”_

  


Cherry resumes dolling himself up, playing with his hair to make it look even messier and wild than it already is. Shiro can feel himself growing hard once more despite cumming so many times from watching his other videos. While Cherry is preparing himself, he answers a few questions from the chatroom.

  


_“‘How long will tonight’s show be?’ Not too long, I’m afraid,”_ Cherry frowns, _“I have to get up earlier than I usually do tomorrow, but I still wanted to give you guys a treat for tonight. I promise I’ll make it up to you tomorrow night,”_ He finishes with a wink.

  


Shiro’s eyes are glued to his screen as Cherry hops up. He turns around for the camera so his ass is out on display. Shiro wants to give it a slap so badly, moaning aloud when Cherry does it himself, as if he could read Shiro’s mind despite not even knowing he existed.

  


Cherry moans, _“I’ve been preparing myself all day for you guys, you wanna see?”_ He grabs at his panties and pulls it to the side, revealing a cute, pink-jeweled butt plug. His rim is stretched wide, and Shiro swallows as he grips his cock.

  


_“Mmm, I’m so full, you guys,”_ Cherry mewls. He moans as he slowly tugs on the plug, pulling it out nice and slow until there’s a lewd pop. Shiro thinks he’s just going to set it to the side but is surprised when Cherry takes the slick plug and brings it to his lips. He groans when he pops the plug into his mouth and sucks; Shiro’s sure he’s getting a good taste of himself, desperately wanting to taste him too.

  


After taking the time to taste himself, Cherry sets the plug down and reaches for the dildo nearby. It’s long and thick, probably as big as Shiro’s cock, maybe even bigger. The thought alone makes his mouth water. 

  


_“Ah, I can’t shove this inside me just yet, huh. Gonna need to lube it up a bit.”_ Cherry teases, sticking his tongue out to lap at the silicone head. He tucks a strand of hair behind his ear as he eases the dildo into his mouth and down his throat. Shiro closes his eyes and imagines it’s his dick that Cherry is sucking on instead of the fake one. The sounds Cherry makes are wet and lewd, his moans slightly exaggerated for the viewers but still delicious and pleasant to listen to.

  


Cherry lets the dildo fall out of his mouth and he hangs his tongue out, letting the surplus of spit drip into his lap. _“So thick, hah,”_ Cherry mewls. Shiro opens his eyes and sees there are tears in the corners of Cherry’s violet eyes. He imagines what it would be like for Cherry to choke on his dick, and the thought makes his cock twitch.

  


_“I wish I could do more for you guys, but I can only choose one thing to do tonight, so I’ll let you guys pick. Which part of me would you rather see get fucked, my throat or my ass?”_ Cherry asks with a grin, lapping at the head. Shiro watches the chatroom explode with replies, but like him, more people want to see that cock stuffed in his ass. _“Hmm, good choice, my loves.”_

  


Eager to get to the highlight of the show, Cherry reaches over to grab the bottle of lube somewhere that’s off-camera - Shiro assumes it was on a nightstand - and drenches the toy in lube. He then pulls his panties off, tossing them aside to join the plug, and he brings the bottle of lube to the crack of his ass, squeezing some of the gel out. Shiro watches the lube roll down and onto his rim, watching his hole quiver from the cold lube. Cherry is quick to remedy that, pushing the lube in with warm fingers and reassuring that he’s nice and stretched open from the plug.

  


He wastes no time pressing the dildo to his hole, carefully yet hungrily pushing it inside. Cherry lets out a loud, drawn-out moan as he pushes the toy all the way in until he bottoms out and it’s absolute music to Shiro’s ears. He only gives himself a minute to adjust before he’s ramming the toy in his ass, letting moan after moan spill out of those plump red lips. The babydoll lingerie slips down lower and lower, revealing the delicious arch of his back.

  


_“Hah, f-fuck, feels so f-fucking good!! A-Ah, oh f-fuck!”_ Cherry mewls. Shiro groans as he strokes himself in time with Cherry’s thrusts, imagining that he’s the one filling up his ass like that, stretching him out so open and good. He desperately wants to hear what his name sounds like on Cherry’s tongue.

  


Shiro watches Cherry use his free hand to wrap around his weeping cock, face now buried in the pillow as he pumps his dick and fucks his ass, but the pillow isn’t nearly enough to stifle his loud moans and cries. 

  


_“Mm, o-oh God, s-so fucking close, mmmm,”_ Cherry whimpers, tears freely rolling down his cheeks, _“You’re so g-good to me, a-ah! I-I’m gonna c-cum!!”_

  


Cherry lets out a wail as he reaches his climax, cumming all over the sheets underneath him. Shiro closes his eyes, imagining what it would feel like to have Cherry’s tight walls clamming up around him as he came, and it’s only a few seconds later that he’s coming right after him.

  


Cherry slumps into the bed, mewling softly as he pulls the toy out. He clenches around nothing for the camera before slowly, tiredly getting back up on his knees. 

  


_“Thank you guys for the support tonight, I had a lot of fun and I hope you guys did too! I’m sorry for the short show but as I said earlier I’ll be sure to make it up to you tomorrow night, keep an eye out for that!”_ Cherry gives the camera a wink and a kiss before the video ends.

  


Shiro locks his phone and throws it to the side of his bed. His emotions are all over the place and he’s not quite sure what to do about it. Part of him feels immense relief, he’s never had so many orgasms in one night and it was _wonderful_. On the other hand, he’s a God damn professor and he shouldn’t be doing these kinds of filthy things. Especially so late at night when he has to get up early for work tomorrow.

  


He groans into his hands before rising from his bed and cleaning himself up. He washes his hands and face and changes into more comfortable, not-covered-in-jizz boxers, and settles back into bed. 

  


Shiro checks his phone for any notifications and finds that he has an unopened email from a few hours ago - probably lost to him when he was in the world of user Cherry.xo. He opens it and gives it a quick read:

  


_‘Hey Takashi, it’s Matt._  
_Just wanted to give you a heads up that a new student will be joining your Biology 101 class tomorrow, your classroom was the only one in the subject we could find that still had spots open._  
_Have a good evening!’_

  


He yawns before locking his phone, plugging it in to charge, and setting it down on his nightstand. He wraps himself up in his blankets, Cherry still on his mind and the email long forgotten as he drifts to sleep.

  


Tonight was wonderful in more ways than Shiro could count, but he knows it’s something that absolutely _cannot_ happen again. He swears to himself that he _will not_ let it happen again.


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Professor Shirogane, is everything alright?” 
> 
> Shiro hears one of his students ask him a question, but he can’t put together a coherent thought to save his life. Not after walking into his classroom, expecting it to be just like any other regular day, and finding a new face in his classroom. 
> 
> Except it’s not a new face to _him_. It’s the same face that’s been haunting his every thought since the moment he logged off the porn site the night before. Not in his wildest dreams did Shiro think one of his students would be the same person that made him cum six times in a row without the person even knowing who he was.
> 
> Yet, here he was. Cherry was sitting right here in his classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on [this](https://twitter.com/cosmicpenguinn/status/1092876179714002951) thread i wrote on twitter!!
> 
> wowie i was not expecting to get this next chapter up so soon but once i started writing it i couldn't stop!!! the smut was too powerful!!!!! i can't guarantee that i'll get the next chapter out as soon as i got this one out as i still have to plan it out but it should be up within the next week or so! for now i hope you enjoy this chapter, i had lots of fun writing it <3
> 
> i haven't gone thru and reread it so all mistakes are my own

“Professor Shirogane, is everything alright?” 

  


Shiro hears one of his students ask him a question, but he can’t put together a coherent thought to save his life. Not after walking into his classroom, expecting it to be just like any other regular day, and finding a new face in his classroom. 

  


Except it’s not a new face to _him_. It’s the same face that’s been haunting his every thought since the moment he logged off the porn site the night before. Not in his wildest dreams did Shiro think one of his students would be the same person that made him cum six times in a row without the person even knowing who he was.

  


Yet, here he was. Cherry was sitting right here in his classroom.

  


He wasn’t wearing his usual cherry red lipstick, instead choosing a more neutral color, but Shiro could tell it was definitely him. He could easily recognize that messy black hair and those gorgeous violet eyes anywhere.

  


And they were right here. In Shiro’s workplace. Cherry was here as one of Shiro’s students.

  


And Shiro didn’t know what the fuck to do.

  


It’s right then and there that he remembers receiving an email from his colleague, Matt, right before falling asleep the previous night, explaining to him the situation with the new student. In any other scenario, Shiro wouldn’t have minded. It’s not the first time he’s gotten a new student in the middle of a semester and he’s sure it won’t be the last. 

  


However, in this scenario, Shiro absolutely does mind. How the fuck is he supposed to teach a class when the star of his wet dreams is sitting right here as one of his _students_?!

  


When Shiro finally finds his voice, he stammers out, “Y-Yes! Everything is perfectly fine.” He clears his throat before continuing on, “Now, before we get started with today’s lesson, I see we have a new face. Would you like to introduce yourself?”

  


Cherry stands up from his seat and tucks a strand of hair behind his ear, fidgeting with his hands, “H-Hey, my name is Keith Kogane and I’m majoring in Biochemistry.”

  


Shiro can feel heat rising to his cheeks just hearing Cher- _Keith’s_ \- voice, especially after hearing his soft moans and whines the night before, but he takes a deep breath at a pathetic attempt to calm his racing heart and he simply says, “Thank you, Keith. You may have a seat. I’ll provide you with everything we’ve covered thus far and if you’d like I could help you catch up with the rest of the class.”

  


Keith’s smile is shy, but kind, almost the complete opposite of his behaviors from his camshow. “Thank you, Professor Shirogane, I would really appreciate that,” He says.

  


Fuck. Just _hearing_ his name in Keith’s voice sends blood rushing to his dick. It’s only been five minutes, how is he supposed to go the rest of the semester like this?

  


“Of course,” Shiro returns the smile, internally praying no one can tell just how flushed he’s become from their short exchange, “Now, let’s get started with today’s lesson.”

  


 

If Shiro were asked what the hardest day of his life was, he would’ve said his last day of exams before acquiring his teaching degree. If he were asked now what the hardest day of his life was, he would definitely say it was today, the day that the man in the porn videos he watched the night prior became one of his students. And said man had no idea that Shiro recognized him.

  


Except, maybe he did. 

  


Every time Shiro would so much as glance in Keith’s direction he would feel his cheeks grow warm. And he was certain Keith knew it because he would smirk at him, causing the professor to grow even more flushed. He hopes no one notices just how bothered he really is. His clothes feel too tight on his body, he feels beads of sweat rolling down his flushed skin. 

  


He’s trying his best to stay composed, he really is - or so he tells himself - but it only takes one look at Keith for him to fall apart all over again. This man is going to ruin him, and quite possibly his career at this rate.

  


It’s when the bell rings that Shiro lets out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding in. He wishes his students a wonderful rest of their day as they hurriedly exit the classroom. Not even bothering to erase the day’s notes from the chalkboard, Shiro pulls out his desk chair and slumps down into it with a sigh of relief. His body still feels hot and bothered, so he loosens his tie at an attempt to cool himself down. 

  


But then he looks over and finds that there’s one student left remaining in the classroom. Keith. And Shiro feels his face flush, his body growing warm once more.

  


Keith can’t resist giving Shiro a smirk, “So, you’re a fan of my shows, are you?”

  


Shiro’s jaw drops, taken aback by the 180 in Keith’s personality. He’s about to ask how in the world Keith knew that, but he’s interrupted before he even gets a sound out.

  


“I could tell right away after you got just one look at me,” Keith explains as he hops up out of his seat, “Face beet red, taking deep breaths to calm yourself down, it was cute. It’s also happened way too many times for me to keep count, so I know all of the signs by now.”

  


Shiro’s mouth goes dry at the sight of Keith swaying his hips, slowly making his way to the professor’s desk. 

  


He swallows when Keith gets close enough to whisper in his ear, “I have to say though, you’re definitely the most attractive person out of everyone that’s noticed me outside my work.”

  


“Fuck,” Shiro lets the swear slip out.

  


“Is that what you’re looking for?” Keith asks with a teasing grin. He settles comfortably in Shiro’s lap, humming softly when he feels the professor’s large hands wrap snuggly around his small frame. He gives one roll of his hips when he says, “You wanna fuck me?”

  


“I’ve wanted to since the moment I walked into the room,” Shiro growls, tightening his hold around Keith’s waist until his nails dig into the skin.

  


“Fuck,” Keith moans. He grinds his hips into Shiro’s growing erection, “Y’know, I’ve always found student-teacher relationships to be pretty fucking hot, professor.”

  


Keith yelps when he feels a large hand slap his clothed ass, biting his bottom lip when he feels the hand roughly grab the same cheek.

  


“It’s professor _Shirogane._ ” Shiro demands, licking a hot stripe up Keith’s neck.

  


Keith gulps. He licks his cherry red lips, making them slick and shiny, “Yes, professor Shirogane.”

  


“I love hearing you say my name with that needy voice of yours,” Shiro groans as he pulls Keith in for a rough, heated kiss. He savors the loud, muffled moan from the treatment and it spurs him on to make the kiss more sloppy until it consists mostly of tongue and spit. Shiro swallows each and everyone one of Keith’s soft whimpers and moans as he licks into his delicious mouth. Keith continues to rock in Shiro’s hold and that earns him another slap to his ass, groaning softly at his surprised squeal.

  


Shiro knows this is the last thing he should be doing right now. He should be more responsible than this. Regardless of Keith’s background, he shouldn’t be getting so intimately close with one of his students, especially in his own classroom. Not only that but, despite having no more classes for the day, anyone could easily walk into the room and catch the two of them in the act.

  


However, with the star of his wet dreams sitting right here in his lap and eagerly searching for more, Shiro can’t find a single reason to care.

  


The professor breaks the kiss with a moan, watching Keith lick up the string of saliva connecting their lips together. He notices that the cherry red lipstick has started to smear and it turns him on even more.

  


“On your knees, slut.” Shiro commands. Judging from Keith’s reaction - a loud, drawn out whine - Shiro guesses that he’s into degrading.

  


Keith swallows and nods, “Yes, professor Shirogane.”

  


Eager to get on with it, Keith all but falls onto his knees. His hands slide up Shiro’s clothed thighs and grabs at his belt to unbuckle it, but the professor smacks his hands away.

  


“No touching, you need to be disciplined. Put your hands behind your back,” Shiro demands in a low, husky voice.

  


“F-Fuck.”

  


Keith does as he’s told and pulls his arms behind his back, grabbing his wrists with both hands. He watches as Shiro slips his aching cock free, mouth watering when he sees pre-cum beading at the tip. He absentmindedly licks his lips and Shiro groans when Keith laps at the head.

  


“Tap twice if you need to.”

  


And that’s the only warning Keith gets when the professor shoves his entire cock down Keith’s throat in one go. Keith gags when the fat head reaches the back of his throat and he moans loudly with pleasure, eyes rolling back. His sucks are loud and lewd, and Shiro can’t hold back a groan as he relentlessly fucks Keith’s throat. He places both hands on the back of Keith’s head, fingers tangeling themselves in messy black locks, and guides him down further and faster on his cock.

  


Shiro was sure Keith had some experience in blowjobs or even facefucking, but he certainly wasn’t expecting him to take his entire length down his throat almost up to the base in one go. Keith was an _expert_ with his mouth, Shiro could nearly cum just from the thought alone, but he wanted this to last just a bit longer, even if he had more in store for his new student.

  


Though, it seemed to be getting harder as Keith rolled his tongue along the underside of his cock while he continued to suck and have his mouth fucked. Shiro wanted to explore his mouth so much more, but he could feel his orgasm approaching rather quickly.

  


“Such a filthy mouth, _ah,_ ” Shiro groans, “You’re gonna, _ah,_ make me cum so _soon._ ” Keith lets out a muffled moan at the thought of making his professor cum so easily, and moans even louder when Shiro fucks his throat faster and harder. Keith has to grab at Shiro’s thighs to keep himself steady.

  


Shiro’s too lost in the pleasure of Keith’s hot, delicious mouth to reprimand him or pull his hands away, so he lets it slide and instead continues to ruin his throat, his rhythm slipping as he gets closer and closer to his climax.

  


Sensing that his professor is close, Keith moans around the cock stuffing his mouth and gives a few exaggerated slurps. It’s easily enough to send Shiro over the end. His grip in Keith’s hair tightens as he shoots his load straight down his student’s throat, whining when he feels Keith sucking down every last drop that he feeds him. Keith pulls off slowly with a wet pop, giving small kitten licks to the head as the last few spurts land on his tongue. 

  


Keith swallows what’s in his mouth and flutters his eyes up at his professor, “Satisfied, professor Shirogane?” He asks innocently, licking his swollen, plush lips. The majority of his cherry red lipstick is either smeared all over his lips or all over Shiro’s cock and Shiro groans at the sight.

  


Instead of answering his question, Shiro hauls Keith up so he’s standing on his feet, smashing their lips together in a quick, heated kiss before pulling apart and spitting in his mouth. 

  


“Bend over like the dirty slut you are,” Shiro demands as he shoves Keith into his desk, the loud moan he’s rewarded with like music to his ears.

  


Shiro gives Keith’s clothed ass a few quick slaps and squeezes before yanking his pants down, dropping them so they pool around his ankles. The sight before him leaves him breathless and he could already feel his cock growing hard again despite just cumming mere minutes ago.

  


Barely concealed by lacy black panties is a thick, silicone plug shoved in Keith’s ass, stretching his rim wide and leaving it nice and red.

  


“Someone’s prepared, huh?” Shiro says amusingly, tugging at the plug, but not hard enough to pull it out.

  


Keith turns back and shrugs, “I, _a-ah_ , have a show tonight. Figured I’d stretch myself out during the day so I’m open and loose for it,” He grins when he adds, “Looks like it really came in handy, though.”

  


Shiro snorts. Despite only knowing him for a short time, Keith sure is managing to find new ways to surprise him. He takes the thin, lacy fabric in both of his hands and easily rips them down the middle. The sight of the plug in Keith’s ass is even more delicious.

  


“Hey!!” Keith cries, “Those were my favorite! And they weren’t cheap.”

  


“I’ll just have to make it up to you then,” Shiro says as he runs a hand over Keith’s naked ass, “Buy you some new ones.”

  


“So you plan on seeing me again, do you?” Keith teases.

  


“Would that be a problem?” Shiro asks.

  


That’s when reality hits Shiro like a ton of bricks. Everything happened so fast, one minute he’s teaching a class and the next he’s getting his dick sucked by one of his students. Hell, he barely even knew Keith prior to today. He only watched his videos for _one_ day, and even then Keith only just found out he existed today. 

  


Shiro knows absolutely nothing about the man except for maybe some of his kinks, but other than that? Nothing. He starts wondering if maybe this was a bad idea. He is a professor, after all, and Keith is one of his students. Plus, that whole mess aside, he knows nothing about Keith’s personal life. What if Keith is already in a relationship? What if Keith is looking for a relationship? What if this is a one time thing? What if-

  


“Not at all,” Keith whispers with certainty, “I want you so fucking badly, professor Shirogane.”

  


With those words, all of Shiro’s insecurities melt away like heated butter.

  


“Fuck, Keith. Me too.”

  


Without another word, Shiro grabs the base of the plug and tugs. Keith whimpers, he feels it stretch around his rim, it’s so big and wide and he absolutely _loves_ it. Keith whines when the plug pops out, clenching around nothing and moaning softly.

  


Shiro’s drawn in by the sight, it’s pulling him in and he can’t help but want to get a taste for himself. He gets on his knees and buries himself in Keith’s ass, his tongue diving straight into Keith’s loose hole and licking at the walls.

  


Keith all but screams, grasping for dear life on the edges of the desk, thighs quivering and toes curling. Shiro spreads his cheeks to plunge his tongue in deeper and Keith _whines_.

  


“So good so good so good,” Keith chants repeatedly, almost hysterical, “That feels so fucking good oh my _God!_ ”

  


Shiro laps at Keith’s hole as if he were a starving man, driving his tongue in as deep as it’ll go. He wraps his lips around the rim and gives a harsh _suck_.

  


“ _Professor!!_ ” Keith keens, eyes rolling back. Quickly, he reaches around to grab the base of his neglected cock and he whimpers.

  


Shiro gives a few more licks to his rim before pulling away and he frowns, “Don’t you want to cum, baby?”

  


The pet name slips out on accident, but Keith seems to enjoy it as he whimpers in return. He nods, looking back into Shiro’s eyes and using his hands to spread his cheeks apart. He clenches on the saliva Shiro left behind.

  


“Wanna cum with you inside of me, professor Shirogane.”

  


Holy. Shit. Shiro swears he’s died and gone to heaven.

  


“God, you’re so good for me.”

  


Shiro drinks up Keith’s mewl as he takes his cock in his hand, already rock hard again from eating his student out. Gently, he pushes himself inside the wet warmth of Keith’s ass. He takes it nice and slow, or as slow as he can manage with Keith moaning so sweetly underneath him. He wants this to last. It’s like a dream come true. Actually, it _is_ a dream come true, considering all of Shiro’s wet dreams the night before consisted of Keith and his delicious ass.

  


Except it feels even better than it did in his dreams, Keith’s ass is so wet and tight around his dick, pulling him in further and further. It feels _incredible_ , so much so that he tells Keith as much, groaning when he finally bottoms out.

  


“So _big_ , professor Shirogane,” Keith mewls, “My ass is so _full._ ”

  


Shiro grins, “I bet I’m the only one that can fill you up so good, huh?” He gives Keith’s ass a smack, “Your ass was made to take my cock. You were made to take my cock.”

  


Keith nods frantically, “Fuck me like you mean it, professor Shirogane.”

  


Shiro growls, grabbing Keith’s hips with one hand while he digs the other into his hair. He tugs on Keith’s messy black locks, pulling him back far enough so that he can lean in and whisper huskily into his ear, “With pleasure, sweetheart.”

  


Keith lets out a mixture of a moan and a scream from both the pet name and the drastic change in pace. Shiro holds nothing back, giving it to him the exact way he wants, hair still in his grip so Keith’s back arches beautifully.

  


Shiro groans, the sounds Keith makes are music to his ears, he could listen to them all day. However, as much as he would love to hear them continue, the rational part of him kicks in once more to remind him that they’re in public and could very easily get caught. Shiro releases Keith’s hair and instead clamps his hand over his mouth, making sure to keep his pace unchanging.

  


“I absolutely love that filthy mouth of yours, baby,” Shiro says, “But we don’t wanna get caught now, do we?”

  


Keith moans into his hand in response, but his words are muffled and intelligible. Still, Shiro keeps his hand right where it is and fucks into him harder and faster. Despite the hand covering his mouth, Keith’s still loud and Shiro could see that his violet eyes are rolled back. He can’t help but groan at the sight.

  


Another orgasm approaches and Shiro can feel himself losing control of his pace, but from the way Keith is whimpering and trembling in his grip he could tell that he’s getting close too. His moans somehow grow even louder even with Shiro’s hand still covering his mouth.

  


“You gonna cum for me, sweetheart?”

  


Keith nods desperately. Shiro pulls the hand away from his mouth and instead wraps it around Keith’s cock. It only takes one, two strokes and a swipe of his thumb across the head until Keith is cumming with a shout. His whole body shakes as the orgasm washes over him, eyes slipping closed. The sight is absolutely breathtaking.

  


Shiro tries to last a bit longer, he really does, but with the sight of his student in pure bliss easily brings him over the edge. He cums deep inside Keith’s ass, filling him up with everything his dick has to give. He takes a few moments to catch his breath before carefully slipping out, groaning softly as Keith’s sensitive walls flutter around him. He watches the excess amount of cum start to slip out of Keith’s wrecked hole.

  


Keith mewls when he feels the cum leak out of him and once he’s recollected himself, he finds his plug and gently slips it back into place in his ass, wincing a bit from the oversensitivity. He slips his clothes back on, except for the ripped panties that were now useless. Shiro curses just thinking about Keith walking around with his cum still in his ass, the plug holding every last drop inside of him.

  


With a grin, Keith turns to his professor and presses a kiss to his lips. His voice is absolutely wrecked when he whispers, “Thanks for the private lesson, professor Shirogane. Shall we do this again sometime?”

  


Shiro is left speechless as he watches Keith make his way to the door. He can’t take his eyes off of his ass, knowing that there’s a plug keeping all of his cum inside of him, knowing that he’ll be able to feel it with each step he takes for the remainder of the day. 

  


Keith looks back and gives his professor a wink before exiting the classroom.

  


Shiro shoves his dick back into his pants before he sinks back into his desk chair and brings both hands to cover his face. 

  


“What the _fuck_ just happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you just got the best fucking of your life is what just happened ayeeeeeeee
> 
> all kudos/comments/bookmarks are very much appreciated!! come scream sheith to me over on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/cosmicpenguinn)!!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> oh shiro, you silly bitch
> 
> all kudos/bookmarks/comments are very much appreciated!! come scream sheith to me over on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/cosmicpenguinn)!!! <3


End file.
